The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants `Key Largo` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,649) and `L3` (unpatented proprietary) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in Shasta County, California. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Valrico, Hillsborough County, Fla. where the new cultivar first fruited in December 1994 and was selected for further evaluation. `Biscayne` was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in the area of Valrico, Fla. from 1995-1999. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.